The Cutting Room Floor
The dirty scraps of garbage that Jamie has left on the floor. All of these "could" be added to the Glitz Pit, but haven't for various reasons. You may suggest reasons to add all of them, but you have to get through the Fortress of Jimbletude to get them in. Species= 'No Effect' A unique moveset, balance, and funtimes are required. Birdo Cooligan D-Man Flip-Flop Folk Gnip Goldfish Gourmet Guy Lantern Ghost Mystery Merchant Parrot Pig (Mr. Hoggle) Pineapple Reporter Pixl Ratooey Rocky Wrench Roller Guy Sentinel Shaman (Merlon, etc.) / Dazzle Smorg Spiny Tromp or Spiky Tromp Squirp Tweester Whacka 'No Decal' Species that, not only have no stats, but also don't even have a viable decal or spreadsheet to add to the game. AirMeow (3D) BigMeow (3D) Cheep Chomp (3D) Fairy (The awesome selections of Kersti and Huey don't provide enough morph differentiating.) Human (Nobody wants to see a parade of Mario Bros. and Peach. Pretty much the only other human-ish characters in the entire series are Wonky and Charlieton from TTYD.) Megabite (3D) PatrolMeow (3D) Pigarithm (3D) SurpriseMeow (3D) Wind Spirit (NOBODY WANTS TO BE FLURRIE) 'Unnecessary' Species that very well could, but shouldn't exist. Bald Cleft (We don't need an unspiked variant) Flutter (We don't need a flying variant) Parabomb (We don't need a flying variant) Spania (We don't need a spiked variant) Spike Guy (We don't need a spiked variant) Spike Snifit (We don't need a spiked variant) Stilt Guy (Weird version of Fly Guy that could be quaked? But why though) Could be implemented along with Chet Rippo. |-|Items= ='Unused Items'= Currently unused items, but can be used if a good effect is thought of ---- Block Block Catch Card Dusty Hammer Fire Burst Fire Rod Gold Bar Happy Flower HP Plus Koopa Curse (THE MYTH, THE LEGEND) Inn Coupon Insecticide Grass Mega Star Please Come Back Power Plus Repel Gel Shell Shock Star Medal Thunder Bolt Trade Off Whack ='Recipes'= If a cooking system is implemented, these are more likely to be used. However, they can still be used if a unique enough idea is thought up. ---- Apple Pie Awesome Snack Big Cookie Bland Meal Block Meal Boiled Egg Cake Chocolate Cake Choco Pasta Dish Coco Candy Coco Pop Coco Soup Couple's Cake Courage Meal Dangerous Delight Dayzee Syrup Deluxe Feast Dyllis Breakfast Dyllis Lunch Egg Missile Electro Pop Emergency Ration Fire Pop Fresh Juice Fried Egg Fried Shroom Plate Frozen Fries Fruit Parfait Fruity Cake Fruity Hamburger Fruity Punch Fruity Shroom Gingerbread House Golden Choco-Bar Golden Meal Gorgeous Steak Hamburger Healthy Juice Healthy Salad Heartful Cake Heavy Meal Herb Tea Honey Candy Honey Shroom Honey Super Honey Ultra Horsetail Tart Hot Shroom Icicle Pop Ink Pasta Dish Inky Soup Jelly Pop Jelly Shroom Jelly Super Jelly Ultra Kooky Cookie Koopa Dumpling Koopa Pilaf Koopa Tea Koopasta Dish Lemon Candy Lime Candy Love Noodle Dish Love Pudding Lovely Chocolate Luxurious Set Mango Juice Mango Pudding Maple Shroom Maple Super Maple Ultra Meat Pasta Dish Megaton Dinner Meteor Meal Miracle Dinner Mistake Mixed Shake Mousse Mushroom Crepe Nutty Cake Odd Dinner Omelette Plate Peach Juice Peach Tart Primordial Dinner Poisoned Cake Potato Salad Roast Horsetail Roast Shroom Dish Roast Whacka Bump Sap Muffin Sap Syrup Shroom Broth Shroom Cake Shroom Choco-Bar Shroom Delicacy Shroom Steak Sky Juice Slimy Extract Snow Bunny Snow Cone Space Food Spaghetti Plate Special Shake Spicy Dinner Spicy Pasta Dish Spicy Soup Spit Roast Stamina Juice Standard Chocolate Strange Cake Super Soda Sweet Choco-Bar Sweet Shroom Town Special Trial Stew Veggie Set Warm Cocoa Weird Extract Yoshi Cookie Yummy Meal Zess Deluxe Zess Dinner Zess Dynamite Zess Special Zess Tea ='Ingredients'= Mostly items dedicated to cooking. These items are particularly hard to use and probably won't really ever be a part of GP. ---- Black Apple Blue Apple Blue Berry Bone In-Cut Bubble Berry Cake Mix Coconut Dayzee Tear Dried Bouquet Dried Fruit Dried Pasta Egg Fresh Pasta Bunch Fresh Veggie Golden Leaf Goomnut Honey Jar Horsetail Iced Potato Inky Sauce Keel Mango Lemon Lime Melon Mild Cocoa Bean Mystic Egg Peachy Peach Pink Apple Power Steak Primordial Fruit Red Apple Red Berry Sap Soup Slimy Shroom Smelly Herb Strange Leaf Turtley Leaf Whacka Bump Yellow Apple Yellow Berry |-|Badges= Bump Attack Chill Out Dizzy Attack First Attack Hammerman Jumpman Kaiden L Emblem Money Money Pay-Off Right On! Runaway Pay Shell Crack Simplifier Speedy Spin Spin Attack Sunny Day Timing Tutor Unsimplifier W Emblem |-|Chet Rippo= tbd ='Chet Rippo'= ----